onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Gigant Battle
, previously known as , is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai. It was first announced in the second Weekly Shonen Jump issue released in December 2009. It will focus in the Sabaody Archipelago arc, Impel Down arc and Marineford arc, but contain content from previous arcs as well. The gameplay seems to be similar to Jump Ultimate Stars from what has been demonstrated in videos and screenshots. The game was released on September 9, 2010. There will also be a special edition of this game (seen in the promo scan to the very right) which will come with some cards that unlock in-game content and can also be used in a One Piece arcade game, One Py Berry Match, which is part of Bandai's "Carddas" series of games. It seems that this game was very popular among One Piece fans and leading to the reason why Ganbarion and Namco Bandai announced the release of One Piece Gigant Battle in Europe on July 1, 2011. Stages * Thousand Sunny * Grove #1 * Sabaody Park * Kuja Combat Arena * [[Impel Down|'Impel Downs Lowest Levels' (Level 4, 5, 5.5, and 6)]] * Marineford Plaza * Last Resort Stage * Grand Line 1 (Amalgamation stage between Skypiea, Enies Lobby and Thriller Bark) * Grand Line 2 (Amalgamation stage between Sakura Kingdom and Alabasta) * East Blue (Amalgamation stage between Arlong Park, Syrup Village, Baratie, Foosha Village and Loguetown) * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place Characters Playable Characters ;Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper ;Shichibukai * Dracule Mihawk * Bartholomew Kuma * Boa Hancock * Jinbe * Marshall D. Teach ;Impel Down * Emporio Ivankov * Magellan * Crocodile * Buggy ;Whitebeard Pirates * Edward Newgate * Portgas D. Ace ;Marine * Akainu * Aokiji * Kizaru Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. Trivia * Killer is the only member of the Eleven Supernovas who doesn't appear in the game (2 are playable, 4 supports and 4 as background characters) * Teach has a alternative level 3 special attack, using the Gura Gura no Mi abilities. * In the Amazon Lily stage, when Marigold or Sandersonia hit Hancock, they cry: Anee-sama (Elder Sister)! Also if you hit Marigold she will use Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander, and whenever you hit Sandersonia she will turn around to the direction you are, to try to hit you with Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi. * By effect of being a sprite fighting game, some characters have his trademark features mirrored when they look to the left (i.e. Crocodile with his hook changes to his right hand, etc.) except Zoro who have his swords in his left hip when he see to the left and Sanji and his left eye covered by his hair. * When you start a fight with any character and one of the supports is Duval, he appears with his ugly face (in his portrait and his sprite) but when you choose Sanji, he appears with his handsome face (in both portrait and sprite). * Strangely, when you use Garp as support character playing as any character besides any Straw Hat member, he appears without his mask, but if you use him playing as Luffy or anyone of his crew, he appears wearing the mask. * Mihawk can send the Muggy Dama back to Buggy. * When you are playing as Boa Hancock, if you use Hannyabal as support, he will use fireworks before and after the attack. * When Kizaru does his 3 level attack, in the minivideo he appears gathering light in his hand fingers but in the images and the sprites, the lights are gathering in one of his feet. * Ace's trademark hat doesn't appear in the game because he lost it in his fight against Teach, but he has his boots instead of the shoes the Marines gave to him. * Little Oars Jr., Hancock and Sengoku have a different color scheme than in the anime: ** Little Oars Jr. has red skin and yellow hair (like his ancestor Oars). ** Hancock has a yellow dress and the purple Kuja symbol and red high heel shoes which is based on her attire from the Impel Down arc (instead she has a purple dress and fuchsia Kuja symbol and black high heel shoes as seen in the anime in Marineford arc). ** Sengoku has gray skin color in his Hito Hito no Mi: Model Daibutsu form. In the anime, his skin is golden. * Oda drew Strong World attires for Ace and Shanks in the games. * When a fight is started with any character and one of the supports is Shiki in the Last Resort stage, Shiki's Island Ship can be seen in the background flying in the sky. * On some occasions, some traits from the anime or manga are displayed in the game: ** When Perona's "Negative Hollow" attack hits Usopp, it has no effect on him, and instead brings Perona to her knees. ** When Usopp/Sogeking's "Firebird Star" is used near the flag above the roof of Enies Lobby, the flag burns and Spandam looks terrified. ** When Hancock's "Mero Mero Merrow" attacks Luffy, he is confused but not turned in stone. * When a character is chosen who also appears in the background of a stage, that character won't appear in it. ** Strangely, even in a mission where Akainu, Whitebeard, and Aokiji are fighting on the Marineford stage, their attacks still affect the stage, such as Whitebeard's earthquake attack, Aokiji's Ice Age, and Akainu's Ryūsei Kazan. * Jinbe is the only character who doesn't lose health when he falls into a water abyss, but loses GP. If you don't have enough GP, he loses health. * Using Luffy as support, he attacks with a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle but if Luffy wearing the Strong World attire is used as support, then he attacks with a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Thor Axe. * If Shiki is used in an ice stage like Marineford and Sakura Kingdom, his Shishi Odoshi: Gosho Chimaki is blue but if not, his attack is yellow. * If Nightmare Luffy is used with any character, he will attack his opponent and then leave but if he is used with Luffy as fighter, Luffy becomes Nightmare Luffy and he turns back. * When Aokiji doesn't move for a while, he will fall asleep. * If Sanji fights against Nami or Hancock, he will have a lovely voice but if he fights against a male character, then his voice is aggressive. *The newkamas in the Impel Down stage are watching the Musical Stage when Ivankov is performing but if he is summoned as support or he is playable, then the newkama are watching the front (in the former, they return to watch Ivankov). Promos Screenshots External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) * Japanese Wiki article on the game * One Piece Gigant Battle Announcement Namco Bandai Europe Site Site Navigation Category:Video Games